Lost
by Mirele
Summary: A strange device wreaks havoc in the SGC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: One OC is mine. Don't own anything else in this story.

A/N: No spoilers that I know of; this is post-Ark of Truth. I may refer to one or more episodes, but I'll try to warn you if that's gonna happen. Please R&R!

Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c sat in the briefing room waiting for General Landry to finish his phone conversation.

"No, don't worry 'bout it, son, just hurry up and get better," Landry said. "Yeah, I'll let them know." He hung up and came into the briefing room.

"Is Mitchell okay?" Daniel asked.

"He will be. He was repairing a hole in his neighbor's roof and fell. Broke his leg," Landry said. "He'll be out of commission for about a month or so." He looked at them closely. "I expect you, all three of you, to take some time off and have a proper vacation. I don't want to see you on base."

"Sir, with all due respect, there's way too much to do to just take a month off," Sam said.

"I agree, General," Daniel said. "I'm already behind on work. This will be the perfect time to get caught up."

"I, too, do not wish to have a vacation, General Landry," Teal'c said.

Landry sighed. "Can't blame a guy for trying," he said, almost to himself. "Fine. But no off world missions. And I want you off the base by six every night."

"Deal," Daniel said, smiling.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.

"Dismissed," Landry said.

"Yes, sir." Sam and Daniel rose and headed toward their labs, while Teal'c headed off in another direction; to the gym was Daniel's guess.

They paused at Daniel's office. "12:30?" Sam asked, a slight smile on her face.

"You paying?" he teased. The smile broadened into a grin, and he continued, "Don't be late."

She continued on to her lab, and he went inside his office, shut the door. He was studying an orb SG-7 had brought back from an uninhabited world; from what little he could decipher of the language inscribed on the globe, he'd decided to get a force field generator from Sam before attempting to open it.

Turning the force field on, he picked up the artifact. It was about six inches in diameter, black with a silver seam around the widest part of the circle. With the 'equator' as its base, another seam, triangle-shaped, could be pushed down. There was a circle of text below the 'equator' seam, a language he'd never seen before.

He pressed the small triangle, and everything went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Daniel didn't show up for lunch, Sam wasn't worried. She deposited her tray with the others to be washed and headed for his office, prepared to tease him about being so absorbed in his work. There was still a sign on the door warning of a force field, so she knocked.

The door opened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you find the meaning of life yet?" the woman asked.

"What?"

"Daniel, you okay?" Her expression changed.

"Daniel? Who's--? Oh, no, please don't tell me this was an accident."

"Daniel, what's going on?"

"My name is Kyrna. Daniel is gone."


	2. Chapter 2

"Gone? What do you mean, gone? This isn't funny, Daniel," the woman said.

Kyrna hesitated. With no way of knowing who this woman was, or her relationship to Daniel, she wasn't sure how to respond. Finally she just smiled. "Sorry. Um…I'm going to go home now. I don't feel well." She wasn't lying, either; her head hurt terribly. And ending up in a male body was rather disconcerting; she needed time to adjust.

"Maybe you should see Dr. Lam," the woman suggested.

No! her mind screamed. She forced herself to relax. "No, it's just a headache," she said, a lot more calmly than she felt. "See you tomorrow?"

"Right, of course."

As she started down the hall, she passed a man about her age, with short brown hair and bright eyes and a splint on his leg. He offered her a slight smile, and for a moment she forgot he was seeing his friend. After who-knew-how-long in that te'qal, anyone would've looked attractive, but this man…he would've interested her even back when she was married. She paused and watched him move away, admiring what she saw.

"Jackson! What're you looking at?" The man had turned and caught her looking at him.

Embarrassed, she fled to a small room at the end of the hall and closed the doors. A quick glance around revealed a completely empty room with a panel lined with numbered buttons. She pressed the 'one', and the room began moving upward, startling her. A second transporter took her the rest of the way to the surface, and she stepped outside, shielding her eyes from the sudden bright light.

There were vehicles parked in rows outside the mountain, but having no idea which one was Daniel's, she opted to walk. She wasn't sure where she was going, but figured it couldn't be that hard to find work. From the look of it, this planet was quite advanced, and had a large population. All she had to do was find someone who could hire her for some odd jobs while staying out of sight of whoever was in charge around here.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cam turned back to ask Daniel something, but the question was lost when he saw his friend staring at him. "Jackson, what're you looking at?" he asked. His jaw dropped when Daniel didn't answer but blushed and all but ran to the elevator at the end of the hall. He turned back to Sam. "What's going on?"

She shrugged. "I have no idea. He said something about an accident, said his name is Kyrna."

They went into the lab, and Sam picked up the black orb resting on the desk. "This must've been what he was working on."

"Can you open it?" Cam picked up a notebook lying open, hoping to find some notes about the item.

"I don't know. This might work," she said, and she pressed the small triangle.

TBC


End file.
